A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a composition that can be used to heal cracks in plastics and other substrates. This invention also pertains to a method of preparing a composition for healing cracks in plastics and other substrates.
B. Description of the Related Art
Cracks are detrimental to plastics, rubber, ceramics, coatings, metals, and/or concrete. Cracking may range from merely cosmetic to detrimental. The mechanisms behind cracking may vary from stress, fatigue, mechanical degradation, environmental factors, chemical factors, and several others. When a susceptible material is subjected to at least one of these mechanisms, cracking may occur. Because of the wide range of these mechanisms, it may be difficult to anticipate and address the cracking before it is apparent.
Cracks are first nanosized, and visually unobservable. Gradually, they will get larger. Crack formation may decrease the strength of a material. The cracks may then lead to deeper cracks and even corrosion issues. Crack formation may also diminish the corrosion prevention of a material. Besides the damaging effects of cracks, they are also visually undesirable. Despite quality materials, cracks will eventually be formed.
What is needed is a way to repair cracking once is has occurred without compromising the integrity of the material. Ideally, what is needed is a composition in which the material can self-heal before cracks may be visually detected. The present invention provides a composition that can be used to heal cracks and a method for the preparation of the composition.